Hold Me Tight (Or Don't)
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: I got too high again, realized I can't not be with you - or be just your friend. I love you to death, but I just can't, I just can't pretend- We weren't lovers first... [PWP]


hello happy new year, have some smut! I actually wrote this during NaNoWriMo, but I just now finished editing it _ so y'all can start the year with some party party drunk juhaku sex :D

written for the prompt **"I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you"** for rensreveries!

anyone waiting for A Bit of Blackened Fate: I'm sorry I took a week off updates, but the holidays murdered me. working retail takes a lot of energy when everyone's gotta buy their sexy xxxmas gifts~

* * *

Hakuryuu frowns deeply, shifting from foot to foot. He's not sure why he let his friends drag him to a party. He doesn't know anyone else here, he's terrible at small talk, and he's too afraid to drink the almost certainly spiked punch. So, he's been stuck standing in a corner with a water bottle clutched in his hands ever since they abandoned him to go talk to other people. It's been a bad time.

He hears oddly familiar laughter from across the packed living room, and he tries to look over the crowd to see who it is. Maybe it's Alibaba, and he can tell him that he's going home, that this was a mistake, but instead... He'd recognize Judal's hair anywhere - it's visible even from a distance - but Hakuryuu didn't expect to see him here. He's hanging off the arm of some moderately attractive stranger, fake smile on his face as they head his way.

Shit.

Judal notices Hakuryuu before he can make himself scarce, expression freezing and - horror? guilt? hope? - filling his eyes. He doesn't change his course, though, continuing on his path until he's in front of Hakuryuu.

"Yo, Hakuryuu," he says, smile much more honest now. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I came with friends," he says, trying to casually eye up the guy that Judal is with. He's still staring at Judal, starstruck, and Hakuryuu gets secondhand embarrassment looking at him.

Judal chuckles. "That makes sense. This ain't exactly your normal scene," he says, shifting to free himself from his companion's grasp. Judal shoves his empty cup in the besotted man's hand and gestures away from them. "Hey, I'm thirsty again. Get me something to drink."

"Oh of- of course!" he says, heading off quickly.

Judal's bright expression drops. "Ugh, finally. He's been so annoying all night."

"Then why are you pretending to like him?" Hakuryuu asks, and despite the dim light, he thinks he sees Judal's cheeks flush.

"Dunno. 'Cause I wanna," he answers evasively. There's an awkward pauses and then Judal grabs his wrist, trying to drag Hakuryuu away with him.

"Judal-" he snaps, holding firm, but Judal whirls around to face him.

He leans in close, hot breath against Hakuryuu's ear. "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you," he hisses desperately, and it shocks Hakuryuu into letting Judal pull him away. He pokes his head in a few rooms as they head down the hall before finally finding one that's acceptable and dragging Hakuryuu into it. He locks the door behind them and lets out a deep sigh.

Hakuryuu tentatively sits on the edge of the bed in the room, since he can't find anywhere else to sit down and standing just makes him feel more awkward. Judal takes to pacing the room instead, probably trying to burn nervous energy. Neither of them say anything for awhile and silence hangs heavy in the room, but Hakuryuu's isn't sure what he can say. Judal eventually leans against the wall across from Hakuryuu and stares him down.

"Go ahead," Hakuryuu says, trying to get Judal to say something instead of staring creepily.

Judal laughs hollowly. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. You obviously have something you want to say to me," he says, frowning. Why is he being so difficult?

"Oh," Judal says softly, disappointment now clouding his features. "I thought you meant- nevermind."

"What?"

"You know!" Judal snaps, pushing off the wall to get closer. "I just said I- ugh, you're so fucking frustrating," he groans, getting in Hakuryuu's face. He smells like a cheap drink.

"Are you drunk?" Hakuryuu asks incredulously, though that would explain a lot. Judal shrugs.

"No," he lies, and grabs the front of Hakuryuu's shirt. "Or maybe I'm just enough to do this."

Judal's lips come crashing down on his, desperate and sloppy, and he tastes like that cheap drink, too. The punch was definitely spiked. That thought leaves Hakuryuu's mind when Judal crawls into his lap, needy and insistent, and he straddles Hakuryuu while he kisses him.

He should stop Judal, he thinks to himself, and threads his fingers in Judal's hair to kiss him deeply. Judal moans into his mouth happily, and it turns into some sort of competitive mess as they try to tear into each other, hands everywhere and lips only parting briefly for air. It's a bad idea. Judal is intrinsically linked to his mother and her cult and everything he hates about his family, but Hakuryuu can't bring himself to stop yet because it feels so right and good.

"Mm, prissy Hakuryuu can't keep his hands off me," Judal teases between kisses, breathing heavily.

"I like you a lot better when you're not talking," he snaps back, trying to decide if he should kiss him again or shove him out of his lap and leave.

"Yeah, me too," Judal says, leaning back in to make Hakuryuu's decision for him. "But I've never learned how to shut up."

Hakuryuu pulls him the last bit in for another kiss and Judal purrs, biting at his lips needily. There's so much wrong with giving into this want - his pride is already screaming, for one - but that doesn't stop Hakuryuu from biting right back, running his hands under Judal's skimpy shirt and reveling in the noises he makes.

Judal eventually pulls back, face flushed but pleased, and a grin stretches across his face. "Wanna keep me quiet?" he asks.

Hakuryuu eyes him suspiciously. He should ask him what he's planning, but he's high on the adrenaline and the heat in his pants when he thinks about what Judal could possibly mean. "Sure," he agrees, and Judal manages to grin even wider. He fumbles with Hakuryuu's pants, fingers struggling with the belt and buttons until he manages to get them open.

Somehow, he should have seen this coming.

Judal squirms out of his lap and onto his knees, winking up at him. He looks far too pleased for someone who is about to hand out sexual favors without a guarantee of anything in return. Hakuryuu debates pointing this out, though somehow he stops himself before he can ruin this. He's thinking with his dick, which he really shouldn't, but it's too late to stop now; he wants to know if Judal is as good at this as his attitude implies.

Hakuryuu watches Judal finally free his cock from his pants and eye it appreciatively. "Nice."

"Thank you?"

He grins. "You're welcome!" Judal strokes him experimentally, obviously pleased with himself. "I kinda wish you had sexy scars on it too, but I'll deal."

"What?"

Judal cackles. "Don't worry, I still like it." He leans in to kiss the head, licking the very tip lightly. Of course he's a tease. This isn't surprising, but Hakuryuu groans anyway, resisting the urge to force his head down and take it all at once. He'll be patient, though. He has a feeling it'll be worth it.

He licks his way down Hakuryuu's cock slowly, like he's savoring every inch of it, and then back up to wrap his lips around the head. Judal hums happily, sucking and licking at him but never getting to his shaft, teasing just the head because apparently he's that kind of dick, and Hakuryuu is almost impressed with his patience.

"Hurry up," Hakuryuu gasps out, embarrassed with his desperation and want, but Judal only chuckles. Even more surprisingly, he actually listens, taking the rest of Hakuryuu's cock in his mouth with impressive ease. It's a nice sight and an even better feeling, and Hakuryuu fists his hands in Judal's hair to keep him there. Judal purrs around his cock, and his eyes practically beg for more.

That's too much power.

He shouldn't take advantage of Judal's despration, but Hakuryuu's self control left when Judal first kissed him. He lets loose, fucking his face while Judal chokes and moans and takes it without complaint. He looks and feels so good, mouth hot and wet while his face is so eager, and Hakuryuu wishes he could do it more than just this once.

Judal tries to get closer even as he's taking Hakuryuu all the way to the base, begging even when his mouth is full of cock. It's exhilarating. He slams into Judal once more before spilling down his throat. He can hear him choking on it, but he swallows every bit of cum and licks the last bit off as he pulls off his cock with a pop.

Hakuryuu glances down at the mess he's made of Judal, hair sticking out everywhere, coming loose from his braid, and a smear of cum at the corner of his mouth, and he can feel his cheeks burn.

"Mm, you've got some pent up issues," Judal teases, kissing his now too sensitive cock. "I like it."

"Shut up," he snaps, and Judal only laughs.

"Well, you know how to do that now, don't you?" he says, grinning. The tension and awkwardness in the air between them is mostly gone now, which is unexpected. Hakuryuu feels like maybe he shouldn't have given in so easily, but he can't make himself regret it, either.

He shoves Judal's head away lightly. "Stop touching that," Hakuryuu tells him.

Judal grins again. "I guess I'll let it go for now," he agrees, but he climbs back in Hakuryuu's lap to kiss him again. Now he tastes like sex and sweat and the last remains of a cheap drink, which is hardly an improvement. He should stop kissing him.

Instead, Hakuryuu wraps an arm around Judal's waist and kisses him back, and Judal's whole demeanor feels delighted. Should he really be keeping himself from this? Maybe if he can just convince Judal to make better decisions...maybe be quiet more often? Maybe then it could work.

He knows he can't actually make Judal stay quiet for long, but perhaps if they spend more time together he can get Judal on his side instead of Al Tharman, and that thought is enough to make him want Judal all the more.

Judal pulls back, a soft smile on his face instead of his usual cheeky grin. "You're a lot better kisser than the other guys I've tried out."

"I'm don't think that's a very good compliment," Hakuryuu says, considering. Does he really want to be compared to however many countless strangers Judal's been touching? Has he also been blowing random men?

"It is! They were never good enough for me to wanna touch the rest of them," he says, answering Hakuryuu's unasked questions. That's good. At least Judal isn't some sort of walking home to venereal diseases.

Hakuryuu ruffles his hair fondly, a smile threatening his face, and he's not sure he wants to stop it. "This was...nice," he admits.

"I fuckin' hope so. I like to think I'm a lot better than just nice," Judal says cheekily. Hakuryuu laughs at that, finally smiling.

"You are," he says. "Now get out of my lap. I want to put my pants back on."

Judal whines but moves. "Your pants are on. It's just your dick that's out," he corrects. What a cheeky brat. Usually he's the one pointing out exact details like this, but apparently Judal's decided to start, too. It shouldn't be as cute as it is.

"Not anymore," Hakuryuu says, zipping them up and putting his belt back on. He still feels a little rumpled but there's not much he can do about that. Judal sits next to him, rests his head on Hakuryuu's shoulder, and they sit in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"You're still not gonna talk to me after this, are you?" Judal asks, and he sounds resigned.

"I don't know yet," he says honestly, and Judal kisses his neck lightly.

"Don't be a tease."

"I'm not."

Judal sighs. "I'm not gonna be mad at you or anything. I just wanna know, that's all." As annoyed as Judal sounds, he still doesn't seem to be in any hurry to leave.

Hakuryuu tentatively wraps an arm around his shoulders and Judal snuggles closer. "I want some time to think about it, but this was...fun. More fun than I expected."

"Course it was. You got your dick sucked," he teases, and Hakuryuu shoves him lightly.

"That's not all I meant," he tries to say, but Judal interrupts him.

"You expect me to believe all I had to do was blow you at a stranger's house, and you'd be my friend again? Pfft, I'm not that stupid," he scoffs, wriggling out of Hakuryuu's grasp.

Hakuryuu takes a deep breath and counts backwards to calm down. He's beginning to rethink any ideas of staying in touch with Judal now that's he's been reminded of how much they can clash. It's frustrating. "No, that's not- Look, I'm trying to make amends here. We've been out of touch for awhile now, and I think we could finally try being friends again."

At least Judal doesn't mock him this time. He looks like he's mulling things over for awhile before he finally reaches in his pocket, grabs his phone, and thrusts it into Hakuryuu's hands. "I've broken like, ten phones since I last had your number, and I think I've changed mine, too. So gimme yours."

He sighs and takes it, putting his number in and sending himself a text so that he has Judal's now, too. "Don't lose it."

"I won't. Maybe I'll go get it tattooed on my ass," he says, grinning again.

"Please don't."

He cackles. "No promises!"

Hakuryuu pushes himself off the bed and offers Judal a hand up. He takes it happily and kisses Hakuryuu on the cheek. "You're very rude," he tells Judal, who looks completely unrepentant.

"I know."

He feels awkward but Judal doesn't seem to be on the same page. Why is it always just him? "I'm going to go, I guess. You should probably find your friend," he suggests, and Judal groans.

"Ugh, I can't even remember his name. I don't wanna hang out with him," Judal whines. "I have a better idea. You take me out for middle of the night diner food and we call it a date."

Hakuryuu pauses, trying to figure out if Judal is joking around. He looks serious, or as serious as he ever does. "I'm supposed to be the designated driver, though."

"Eh, fuck 'em. They can figure it out," Judal says, shrugging. "Besides, my mouth still tastes like your jizz, and it's kind of gross. I wanna get something sugary."

"You are so rude," he reiterates, but he still lets Judal lead him out of the room and down the hall. They manage to duck out and into the fresh, crisp night air without running into any of their acquaintances.

"Freedom!" Judal says, pumping a fist in the air victoriously.

The night air helps Hakuryuu calm down some, now that he's out of the dimly lit house with its pounding music, but he still wants to spend time with Judal. He supposes that's a good sign. Judal is making his way to Hakuryuu's car without direction, which somehow doesn't surprise him. "You didn't have my phone number, but you know what car I drive?"

He grins. "You're predictable. Who else would have a luxury station wagon?"

"It's a reliable vehicle, and very practical," Hakuryuu says. "If you don't like it, you don't have to ride in it."

"Noooo, I love your old man car! Take me to the pancakes!"

Against his better judgment, Hakuryuu unlocks the car and lets Judal in. He's still excitable and ready to go, and the enthusiasm is rubbing off on Hakuryuu. It's very cute. This feels like the beginning of something new and different, of letting in someone he never thought he'd trust again-

"Hey, how does your radio work? I wanna listen to music," Judal says, interrupting the serious train of thought Hakuryuu was trying to have. Maybe that's for the best. If he thinks too hard about it, he starts freaking out.

"Please don't mess with it," he says, pulling out of the cramped street and back towards civilization. There's a 24 hour diner near his apartment that will probably be able to fulfill Judal's cravings for sweets, and he can get something there, too. He didn't eat anything at the party, mostly due to paranoia.

Judal doesn't listen, finally finding the local rock station and settling on that. "Come on, I'm sure you'll like it. You're all about being secretly angry and hating your mom."

Hakuryuu doesn't say anything to that, and Judal laughs, patting his knee comfortingly. He quiets down and stares out the window while Hakuryuu drives, watching the world go by until they're under the bright chrome and neon lights of the local diner. "Does this look good?" he asks and Judal nods.

"Yeah! They've got like, a fuckton of desserts," Judal informs him, hopping out of the car. He's off again, running up the front steps, and Hakuryuu has no idea how he has so much energy in the middle of the night. Maybe it's because he's still sort of drunk.

Hakuryuu meets him inside, where he's chatting up the server already. She leads them to a table in the corner and Judal crawls into the booth after Hakuryuu. She smiles and leaves them with some menus.

"Ohh, pancakes with whipped cream," Judal coos into the menu. Hakuryuu had somehow forgotten how little Judal cared for personal space, but he remembers now. He's very close.

"You did mention wanting those," Hakuryuu reminds him, poring over the menu. It's stand diner fare and unlike Judal, he's not craving anything sugary. Maybe he'll get a nice sandwich. That seems like something this place would do well.

"Yeah, you're right. I should get some then," he agrees. "Oh, they've got fruit! Nice."

"How do you not get sick from all that sugar?" Hakuryuu asks, only half teasing.

Judal grins at him. "It's 'cause I'm so sweet inside," he says, and Hakuryuu can't help himself from laughing. "Hey! Rude!"

"I thought we'd already decided you were rude. You can't also be sweet."

"I can be sweet when I want to be," Judal argues, but their server comes back before they can finish their discussion. He switches his attention to her, pointing at his menu. "I want some coffee and pancakes. The ones with the fruit. And extra whipped cream."

"Got it, sweetie. How about you?" she asks, looking at Hakuryuu.

"I'll have the club sandwich and an orange juice, please," he answers, trying to be as polite as possible to make up for Judal.

Judal glances up when she takes their menus. "Hey, do you have crayons?"

"Lemme just bring you the whole coloring page hun," she says nicely, looking and sounding like the most stereotypical diner waitress Hakuryuu could have imagined. At least it means she's unfazed by Judal's demands.

"Thanks!" he says to her retreating back. At least Judal is trying to have some semblance of manners. He snuggles back into Hakuryuu's side and sighs happily. "I can't believe you actually took me out for pancakes."

"Me neither," Hakuryuu admits. He should have shoved Judal away from him back in the bedroom, when he first kissed him, but he didn't. And now somehow they've ended up here, feeling far too cozy in a diner, and he's not even upset with himself. Just confused.

Judal laughs, leaning in to kiss his neck lightly. "I'm glad you did, though. I fucking love midnight breakfast."

Their waitress brings Judal his crayons and kids placemat to color in when she drops off their drinks, and he disentangles from Hakuryuu to get to work. Despite his drunken state, he's still talented, and he does interesting things to the innocent outlines he's supposed to be coloring in.

"Are you- are you giving that bunny rabbit genitals?" Hakuryuu whispers, glancing around to make sure everyone around them is of age. It may be the middle of the night, but sometimes people bring their children out anyway, and he doesn't want them to see something inappropriate.

"Yeah, 'cause bunnies are always fucking," he explains. "So it needs a dick! Do you think I shoulda made it bigger?"

"Oh my god."

"You're right, I should have. Ah, well," Judal sighs, bemoaning his choices. He gets back to work with his minimal selection of colors, shading and creating cartoony gore. Hakuryuu just shakes his head and sips his orange juice while he watches Judal color.

Judal shoves his placemat when their food arrives to protect his masterpiece of art and eyes his stack of pancakes appreciatively. "I am going to make myself so sick on this," he says happily, drowning them in syrup.

"Why are you like this?" Hakuryuu asks, carefully picking up half of his sandwich. Maybe if he eats it particularly neatly, Judal will follow his example. He doesn't have high hopes, but there's always the chance he might decide to grow up some.

He shrugs. "I dunno. 'Cause I can be?" he answers around a mouthful of pancakes and whipped cream.

"That's disgusting."

"Thanks!"

"It's not a compliment. Please close your mouth."

Judal responds by shoving even more into his mouth. "Look at all I can fit in here! It's why I can suck your dick so well," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Hakuryuu has to put down his food and take a deep breath. "Is that supposed to be a pick up line or something?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

Judal just shrugs again. "Worth a shot!"

Hakuryuu pointedly doesn't answer in hopes that Judal will just eat his food quietly. It mostly works; now he's just eating noisily instead of talking with his mouth full of pancake. That's an improvement. His guess about them making good sandwiches was right, and the fresh chips on the side are delicious, too. Even if Judal lacks manners, he's surprisingly nice company.

"This was really good," Judal says, stabbing the last bit of pancake and swirling it in syrup before popping it in his mouth. "Mmm."

"I'm glad you got my money's worth then," Hakuryuu says.

Judal laughs. "I was hoping you'd treat."

"Judal, I grew up with you. I know how spoiled you are," he points out. "Also, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot your wallet."

"No, I have it," he says proudly. "It's in my back pocket. I was gonna, uh, probably need it to take the bus home from that party. I wasn't gonna let stupid what's-his-name drive!"

"That's rather responsible for you, since it looked like he'd been drinking, too," Hakuryuu tells him.

"Yeah, and he wanted me to come home with him, which is like, totally gross. I'm not just hooking up with someone that quickly," Judal says, oblivious to the irony in that statement. He steals the last few chips from Hakuryuu's plate victoriously and polishes them off.

Hakuryuu sighs. "But I don't count?"

"Nah, I've wanted to suck your dick forever," he says, rolling his eyes. "Duh."

The waitress chuckles a little. "You boys need anything else tonight, or can I get y'all the check?"

Hakuryuu's cheeks flush. "Just the check, please."

Judal snuggles him as she clears their plates. "Come on, it's pretty obvious we're either on a date or I'm some cheapass hooker you picked up. Which is wrong! I'd be an expensive hooker," he says. "Like, a high class, exotic escort or something."

"Are you still drunk?"

"Probably. Also, I had coffee, which you shouldn't've let me have," Judal says. "Oh, I gotta take my art with me! I think it's pretty badass, don't you?"

Hakuryuu is saved from answering by their waitress returning with the check, and he pays it before Judal can say anything else vaguely offensive. He's leaving this nice woman a large tip for putting up with them without any sort of judgment. Judal folds up his placemat and tucks it in a pocket, carefully patting it to make sure it's safely in there.

Judal doesn't dash off this time, instead waiting for Hakuryuu to get up so he can hold his hand. "You gonna take me home?" he asks quietly, just for Hakuryuu to hear. It's far too intimate sounding for the brightly lit diner, but Judal doesn't care.

"If you give me directions, yes," Hakuryuu tells him, leading him back to the car.

"Mm, maybe I forgot how to get home. You'll have to take me to yours," he says huskily.

"Judal-"

"Come on, I'll make it worth it," Judal promises, nipping at Hakuryuu's ear until he gasps. "See? You'll like it."

He really shouldn't keep listening to Judal. He should insist on getting his address and take him back to his own place, but-

"Alright," Hakuryuu agrees, and Judal kisses him quickly before getting into the car. It's a quick drive, so close they could have walked just as easily, but he wasn't going to leave his car in a private lot all night.

Judal hovers the whole way up the steps to his apartment, clinging to him and trying to kiss him while he unlocks the door. It's very distracting, but he manages to get them into his apartment before giving in and kissing Judal. They stumble backwards some before Judal presses him against the door, still desperate and still enticing, and at least he no longer tastes like cheap liquor. He's grinding against Hakuryuu needily, trying to get as close as possible, and Judal gasps in pleasure when Hakuryuu moves to kiss his neck. He's so expressive. It's nice.

"Mmm, I told you so," Judal teases between needy gasps and pleased noises, leaning in to give Hakuryuu better access to his neck. Hakuryuu thinks Judal might be trying to crawl onto him with how much he's clinging.

"I didn't actually disagree," he admits, and Judal chuckles happily.

"Good!"

Hakuryuu kisses him again to shut him up and Judal moans into his mouth. Conversation dies in favor of needy touching until Judal pulls away, sloppy smile on his face, and he tugs on Hakuryuu's wrist.

"Yes?" he asks, almost embarrassed by how low his voice is. Judal does strange things to him.

"I don't wanna fuck against your front door," he explains easily. "You gonna take me to bed or what?"

Somehow Judal finds all new ways to embarrass, even after he's had his cock in Judal's mouth. That's impressive, in a way. "You're so forward."

"It's not like being subtle works on you," Judal tells him.

Judal knows him too well. Hakuryuu doesn't give him an answer - there's no point when they both know what it is already - and leads him to his bedroom instead.

"Oh, nice, nice, you're still so neat and organized," Judal comments on his room. "I like it."

"Is that what you really want to talk about?" he asks, shaking his head in disappointment. Judal takes the opportunity to pounce. They go tumbling onto the bed and their hands are all over each other, pulling at clothes and hair until Hakuryuu has Judal pinned down.

Judal smirks up at him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess from rolling around the bed, and it's far too good of a look. Too tempting. Hakuryuu kisses him again before he can start thinking about how nice it would be to have Judal in his bed more frequently; that's a dangerous train of thought. Judal meets him halfway and their lips crash together, needy and sloppy.

"Come on, come on, I want more than this," Judal gasps out, biting at Hakuryuu's neck. "I wanna feel you in me."

"You're perverse," he tells Judal, but it's hard to hide the desperation in his own voice.

Judal chuckles. "Then why are you so hard for me? Checkmate, you're just as perverted as I am," he moans, reveling in every touch.

"You- that's not how that works," Hakuryuu tries to say, but gives up trying to convince Judal of anything right now. He'd much rather enjoy himself. Hakuryuu's hands don't have the patience to trace and tease their way down Judal's sides. It's all Hakuryuu can do to keep from clawing him up, even though his nails are clipped responsibly short. He yanks Judal's pants down, and Judal cackles at his naked want.

"Protest all you want, I know how you are." Judal's voice is breathy with need, though, his mouth hungry for more of Hakuryuu's kisses.

"Roll over," Hakuryuu orders, not willing to argue any more. "I want to take you from behind."

Judal looks like he's debating being contrary for a moment, but his lustful urges win out. He rolls over, and Hakuryuu has to hold back the urge to say something foolish. Judal looks good on his back but even better on his knees, ass in the air as he begs Hakuryuu to fuck him. His cunt is practically dripping already and he moans like a filthy whore when Hakuryuu teases the opening with a finger, a hint of what's to come.

"Don't be a tease," Judal gasps out.

"Don't be so greedy," Hakuryuu tells him and that makes Judal whine even more. He's trying his best to follow his own rules but fuck, it's too tempting to give into what Judal wants.

Judal tilts his hips up, obviously trying to show off until Hakuryuu listens to him, and apparently tonight is the night he loses any sort of self control he had left. He slams his cock into Judal roughly and it was so worth it. His cunt just feels so good, a tight, wet warmth, and Judal screams and moans with every thrust. He thinks Judal is trying to say something but it's muffled by the pillows, so Hakuryuu just keeps going, until Judal's hips are shaking and he's collapsing into the mattress.

Hakuryuu grabs one of his hips and digs his fingers in. "Up, Judal," he says, trying to sound as authoritative as possible. He's not sure how well he's doing, but Judal moans needily, so it's probably working for him, at least.

"So demanding," Judal says, trying to support himself again. "Don't you wanna give a guy a break after he's come?"

"No," Hakuryuu says, and Judal clenches around him. It's almost enough to push him over the edge but he's not quite ready to be done being inside Judal. He wants to last as long as possible even when Judal is doing everything in his power to get him to finish.

He squirms and moans under him, every inch of him a beautiful mess. "Don't be a tease, Hakuryuu, please, I wanna feel you come in me now."

"You sound filthy," Hakuryuu tells him, thrusting in and out of him harder, and Judal purrs with pleasure.

"Thank you," he gasps out, and Hakuryuu isn't actually sure if he meant it as a compliment or not. He probably did, which is a bit much for him to think about.

Once, twice, three times more and he's done, he can't last any longer. Hakuryuu groans when he finishes in Judal, and it's everything he can do not to scream his name. Judal doesn't have the same sort of restraint, gasping out every syllable of Hakuryuu's name like it's a prayer to some sort of perverse god, and it's a beautiful sight.

Judal collapses onto the bed when Hakuryuu slides out of him, finally giving up on supporting himself. It's a shame; Hakuryuu was enjoying the view, and his cheeks flush even more when he realizes it.

Judal groans into a pillow. "Why do you have to last so long? My cunt hurts it's so sensitive now."

Hakuryuu shoves him out of the way so he can lay down and Judal whines. "Isn't having a lot of stamina usually a compliment?"

"Yes, but I like to be contrary," he says, rolling over. His bangs are plastered to his forehead from sweat, and his makeup is an absolute mess, but somehow Judal still makes it look good.

"You weren't complaining then," Hakuryuu points out, and Judal laughs. It's an easy, comfortable silence that follows as Judal tries to make himself comfortable against Hakuryuu despite them both being overheated, and he belatedly realizes that you're not usually supposed to let your one night stand actually spend the night.

Apparently Judal never got the memo either, because he seems perfectly content to cuddle Hakuryuu and go to sleep. "Mmm, I know. Your cock just felt so nice."

"Stop that."

"Never!"

Hakuryuu wraps an arm around him in hopes that it will calm him down enough to sleep, and surprisingly, it almost works. Judal tucks his head under Hakuryuu's chin and goes quiet for a bit. Perfect. They'll go to bed and in the morning he'll- he's not sure what he's going to do. Probably make breakfast and try to figure out what to do with...everything that happened.

"Good night, Hakuryuu," Judal says softly. "Thanks for bringing me home."

It's not too horrible to think about, though, not after how well they've gotten along tonight. Hakuryuu's almost excited to try to make something work for them. "Sleep well, Judal."


End file.
